Storm
by hazelBlonde
Summary: If you want to see the sunshine, you have to weather the storm. (Frank)


STORM

Naruto-Ino

Naruto manga belong Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Warn typo amburadul dan banyak drama

Chap 1  
Before the Storm (i)

_HEADLINE NEWS !_

_Satu hari tayang film layar lebar 'EMPTY HEART'S' yang disutradarai oleh sutradara muda Hatake Kakashi sukses besar, dari saat pemutaran serentak awal penayangan perdana di seluruh bioskop Jepang sudah mencapai 1 juta penonton. Sebuah rekor ajaib dunia perfilman jepang di tahun 20xx sekarang, dan bahkan sudah lebih dari sebulan filmnya masih bertengger di bioskop. _

_Kisah yang diangkat dari novel fenomenal Jiraiya sensei yang menceritakan cinta dan dendam yang sangat mengaduk-ngaduk perasaan pembacanya. Aktor dan Aktrisnya sendiri pun memiliki chemistry yang sangat kuat._

_Beberapa pengamat dunia perfilman memprediksi ini adalah awal mula kebangkitan film dorama dijepang. Dimulai dari awal bulan berbagai film dengan kualitas yang tidak main-main tayang menghiasi layar lebar bioskop Nippon. Film yang berebut posisi dengan 'Under The Night Sky' yang di bintangi oleh Adik Naruto sendiri pun seperti sedang berkompetisi sengit di the best film yang akan digelar Oscar Japan minggu depan nanti._

_"Sebal sekali rasanya harus masuk dalam satu nominasi yang sama dengan kakak sendiri," ujar Karin Namikaze, cameo yang membintangi film remaja 'Under The Night Sky' seraya tersenyum jenaka._

_"Ya akan repot jika ia kalah nanti, ia akan mengamuk di rumah haha." Naruto pun menanggapi candaan adiknya._

_Actor kawakan Namikaze Naruto yang namanya sudah tersohor bahkan sampai Hollywood sangat serasi berpadu acting dengan Hinata Hyuuga sang Putri Negri Sakura. Kesan berandal dan putri bangsawan yang mereka perankan sangat realistis. Bahkan beberapa fans pun mulai menjodohkan-jodohkan mereka. Beberapa paring/ship mulai bermunculan dengan hastag #NaruHina di Instagram. _

_Namun sayang beribu sayang sang Putri Negri Sakura sudah memiliki tunangan, seperti yang semua kita tahu. Ia telah bertunangan dengan Sasuke Uchiha dosen Todai Tokyo Daigaku atau Tokyo University sekaligus direktur dari agensi besar yang selama ini menaungi Hinata, yakni UEM atau Uchiha Entertain Management. _

_Namun berbagai gossip pasca penanyangan perdana film EMPTY HEART'S pun berhembus jika ternyata Naruto dan Hinata pernah mengenyam pendidikan di SHS Konoha, sekolah elit yang melahirkan banyak orang-orang hebat mulai dari perpolitikan, bisnis hingga seni. Fanspun penasaran apakah mereka dulu pernah menjalin hubungan? _

_Apalagi fans sangat antusias dengan kehidupan pribadi Naruto Namikaze yang sangat jarang terekspos media, mereka mulai menerka-menerka apakah sang Putri Negri Sakura dapat melelehkan hati dingin Naruto Namikaze? Nah mari kita doakan yang terbaik untuk mereka._

_Shizuka, Konoha Magazine_

"Astaga apa-apaan ini, aku baru tau jika ternyata majalah sekelas Konoha Magazine membuat gossip sampah ini." Karin berdecak kesal, membolak-balikkan halaman majalah. Melihat foto intim Naruto dan Hinata yang menjadi cover untuk film layar lebar.

Ino membuang nafas kesal, sejak tadi pagi Karin datang ke kantornya dan mengamuk-ngamuk tak jelas. Bukankah gossip adalah hal biasa yang selalu menerpa _'suaminya'_.

"Karin, gossip hanyalah gossip tak perlu kau pikirkan terlalu berat. Harusnya kau pikirkan apakah judul Skripsi yang kau pikirkan sudah matang? Kau bilang dosen pembimbingmu besok Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal galak." Ino mencoba mengembalikan pemikiran waras Karin.

Kepala Karin langsung menegak tersentak dan menatap Ino horror, sial ia lupa besok jadwal bimbingan dan lebih sialnya lagi dosen pembimbingnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang bisa di bilang Karin membencinya karena ia tunangan si Putri Hyuuga namun ia seolah tak peduli dengan kelakuan tunangannya yang sangat intim dengan sibaka _Nii-sannya_.

Dengan terburu-buru Karin memasukkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas meja kerja Ino, beberapa design yang ia coret-coret pun ia masukkan dengan paksa pada slingbagnya.

"Pfftttt … " Ino menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, kelakuan Karin dan _suaminya_ saat panik sama saja, sama-sama terburu-buru tidak jelas.

Karin cemberut melihat Ino yang tertawa, dalam hati ia bersyukur Ino bukan tipe perempuan yang terbakar cemburu dengan mudah. Namun Karin sendiri tahu bagaimana rasanya menahan cemburu yang menggelegak di dalam dada.

"Aku pulang ne Ino-Neesan, jika besok si Uchiha laknat itu kembali mencoret judul skripsiku tolong buatkan ku makanan mewah ya. Adik iparmu yang lucu ini pasti sangat sedih." Karin menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan mata berkata-kaca.

Ino menggeleng, "Karin kalau sampai si Uchiha itu mencoret judul skripsimu lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya jangan harap aku akan masak untukmu ya!" Ino mengancam dengan tatapan berapi-api.

Karin bergidik ngeri terkadang Ino lebih menyeramkan dari Kaasannya.

* * *

"Tadaima."

Ino berucap pelan membuka high hellnya. Dengan tergesa ia melangkah menuju dapur dan menyimpan belanjaan yang lumayan berat di meja makan. Membuka blazer dan menggelung rambut panjangnya Ino mulai mengeluarkan berbagai belanjaaan dari kantong belanjanya. Ibu rumah tangga yang normal kan?

_"Aku janji suami tampanmu ini akan pulang cepat."_

Tanpa sadar Ino tersenyum, dengan telaten Ino meracik mulai ramen special. _Suaminya _sangat menyukai ramen. Tangan Ino kembali mengaduk kuah ramen yang mendidih di atas kompor. Harum ramen memenuhi dapur tanpa sadar membuat Ino memegang perutnya karena ia sendiri jadi lapar.

Dengan hati-hati Ino mulai menata masakannya di atas meja makan, apakah ini berlebihan? Ino meringis melihat meja makan yang hampir penuh.

"Tadaima." Ino terkejut mendengar bisikan itu di telinganya hampir saja Ino menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang, tangannya memegang lengan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya tanpa menoleh ia tau siapa yang mengejutkannya.

"Naruto, lepas dulu aku susah bergerak." Dengan lemah Ino mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto.

Bukannya dilepaskan Naruto malah mempererat pelukannya. "Aku kangen," bisik Naruto manja.

"Naruto aku bau belum mandi,"

"Hmm kau harum Ino," Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Ino, wangi vanilla yang memabukkan favoritnya. Dengan gemas Naruto mengecap leher Ino yang berpeluh. Ino menahan napasnya, kupu-kupu dalam perutnya bergolak. Dengan hentakan keras Naruto membalik tubuh Ino tangan kanannya menangkup wajah Ino,

Mencium bibir Ino yang dengan rakus lidahnya membelai bibir merah Ino menggoda untuk membukakan bibirnya menghisapnya dengan gemas, Ino membuka mulutnya membiarkan Naruto menginvasi lebih dalam. Lidah mereka saling membelit suara decakan memenuhi dapur yang panas.

"Kruyukkk ~~~," Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Ino yang wajahnya memerah, menjilat saliva yang mengalir dari ujung bibir Ino dan mengecupnya lembut. Ino sendiri menggigit bibirnya, sialan! Ino lapar dan Ino tak ingin menyangkalnya.

"Hahahaaa," Naruto terpingkal sampai memegang perutnya, kapan lagi ia melihat Barbienya salah tingkah seperti sekarang, Ino dengan segala sifat superiornya jarang berbuat hal memalukan.

"Tertawa sepuasmu atau aku akan menginap di apartemen Karin." Ino mengancam sembari berkacak pinggang melotot pada Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya tersenyum sembari mencoba menahan tawa. Lengannya merengkuh pinggang Ino dan mendudukkan Ino di kursi.

"Ancamanmu menyebalkan seperti biasanya ttebayo," ujar Naruto cemberut.

Mata Naruto berbinar di meja makan ada ramen kuah kaldu kesukaannya ada teriyaki, tempura, tofu yang di bubuhi dengan arame, juga okonomiyaki.

"Aku merasa seperti sedang makan malam sebagai Kaisar, dan ditemani dengan permaisuri cantik." Naruto ternyum manis sembari menatap Ino, wajah Ino memerah, Naruto memang sangat pandai menggombal, menyebalkan.

"Tidak ada permaisuri yang makan malam dengan kemeja kerja Naruto," ujar Ino seraya mengambilkan seporsi besar ramen untuk Naruto,

"Nah Ittadakimasu," Ino mengatupkan tangan di depan dadanya, Naruto tergelak Ino terlihat benar-benar lapar.

"Ne Ittadakimasu." Ino senang Naruto makan dengan lahap.

"Apa enak ne Naruto-kun?" Ino bertanya, well basa-basi karena-

"Ino apapun yang kau masak dengan kedua tangan indahmu adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah aku makan dan tak akah berubah,"

-jawabannya sudah jelas, walau hampir setiap hari Naruto mengatakannya Ino tetap berbunga-bunga.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan wawancara mu tadi apakah lancer atau-"

"Menyebalkan seperti biasa, aku kesal spwerti bwiasya mwerekah-"

"Telan dulu makananmu!"

"Ohok ohok," Naruto tesedak, dengan segera Ino menyodorkan gelas pada Naruto.

"Aku hampir mati," ucap Naruto dramatis, Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Ahh tidak usah cerita sekarang nanti saja sudah makan nanti kau tersedak lagi dan mati," Ino berkata judes, Naruto sweedrop apa Ino lupa bukannya Ino yang bertanya tadi.

* * *

Naruto kembali menindih Ino di sofa, sesudah makan tadi dengan terburu Naruto kembali menarik tangan Ino menuju sofa besar dengan TV. Tangannya sibuk meremas-remas pantat sekal Ino, sedangkan bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengecap memberi tanda pada leher jenjang Ino.

Ino mendesah, rangsangan yang Naruto berikan tak mampu ia tahan, Ino merasakan panty nya sudah basah.

Badan Ino tersentak kedepan saat Naruto mendudukkan Ino di pangkuannya, punggungnya terasa panas bergesekan dengan dada bidang Naruto, tangan kanan Naruto meremas gundukan payudara besar Ino. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam rok Ino mengusap-ngusap kewanitaan Ino yang sudah basah, terangsang.

Jemari Naruto menyelinap ke dalam panty ketat Ino, mencari-cari gundukan kecil klit ino.

"Akkhhh Na- Naruuhh, akhh ya yaaa jangan berhenti please," Ino mendesah, sulit untuk menahan desahannya saat Naruto dengan semangat membangkitkan gairahnya.

Ino terengah, nafasnya mulai tersengal saat jemari Naruto bergerak keluar masuk dalam kewanitannya yang basah. Mulut Ino terbuka mengalunkan desahan yang membuat Naruto semakin keras.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi," Naruto menggeram dan menggendong Ino menuju kamar mereka.

* * *

Karin mengernyitkan dahinya saat membaca gossip online di handphonenya, giginya bermeletuk menandakan sang empunya sangat kesal.

_Hot Gossip! Putusnya pertunangan Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha _

_Hai Readers, pasti kalian semua terkejut dengan pemberitaan ini, memang belakangan ini banyak berhembus kabar tidak sedap tentang hubungan Sang Putri Hyuuga dan Pengusaha Tampan tersebut._

_Beberapa sumber mengatakan dengan gamblang. Mereka sempat melihat Hinata dan Sasuke beradu mulut. Namun baik Hinata maupun Sasuke berkata hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. _

_Namun mereka tidak dapat membohongi masyarakat jepang, beberapa kali selama seminggu ini Hinata terlihat tidak menggunakan cincin pertunangannya baik dalam gala premier maupun saat sedang syuting._

_Begitupun sebaliknya jemari kiri Sasuke pun kini Nampak polos tiada cincin yang menghiasi jari manisnya saat sedang meeting bersama kolega di resto mewah Tokyo Utara._

_Ada yang bilang hubungan mereka sudah memburuk sejak 2 bulan lalu tepatnya 2 minggu setelah penanyangan film EMPTY HEART'S._

_Beberapa sumber menyebutkan mungkin saja Hinata terjebak Cinta Lokasi bersama Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha tak kuasa untuk menahan Hyuuga Hinata di sisinya?_

_Nah mari kita lihat bukti kuat untuk menunjukkan retaknya hubungan mereka :_

Karin kembali menscroll kebawah, ternyata memang benar dalam beberpa kesempatan jemari Hinata tidak mengenakan cincin.

"Ehhh …" Karin kembali scrolling ada foto dosennya yang sedang meminum kopi cup dan tentu tidak ada cincin di jari manisnya juga.

Karin mendecak, hebat sekali sang paparazzi bisa mendapatkan foto Sasuke walaupun terlihat blur sekalipun. Bukan rahasia lagi jika keluarga Uchiha pemilik UEM sangat menjaga privasi hidupnya.

"Ne, Namikaze-san saya tidak menyangka anda sama seperti wanita di luaran yang sangat menyukai berbagai berita tentang saya."

"Kyaaaa!" Karin terjengkang ke belakang saat mendenar suara dingin dan terkesan jahat yang memasuki gendang telinganya. Karin menggigit bibirnya sial, _Sensei _nya ini sangat menyebalkan.

Sasuke menghela napasnya, tangannya terulur pada Karin yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Hn, cepat bangun saya disini bukan untuk melihat kebodohan seorang Namikaze."

Karin menepis tangan Sasuke, dan menyesalinya kemudian saat melihat wajah kaku Sasuke.

"Sa-saya bisa berdiri sendisi Se-Sensei," ucap Karin tergagap seraya cepat-cepat berdiri.

Dengan acuh Sasuke meninggalkan Karin, membuat Karin hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya terkejut.

"Tunggu dulu anda mau kemana?" teriak Karin seraya meraih barang-barangnya di atas meja perpustakaan.

Karin memberengut, dosen menyebalkannya ini ternyata ingin bimbingan di ruangannya, mengapa tak bilang dari awal dan membuat Karin menunggu selama setengah jam di perpustakaan.

PERENCANAAN VISUAL MAJALAH WEEKLY SHONER JUMP

Sasuke memijit dahinya, dari semua mahasiswa yang pernah menjadi anak didiknya, baru kali ini Sasuke menemukan yang sangan nyeleneh seperti Karin.

"Hn, minggu depan bawa bab 1."

Mulut Karin ternganga, apakah ia salah dengar?

Judulnya di setujui, setelah 2 kali penolakan sebelumnya.

"Yeaayyy akhirnyaaaa," Karin bersorak gembira melupakan fakta bahwa ia masih berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan Namikaze-san?"

Pertanyaan Sauke membuat Karin tersadar dari eoforia bahagianya.

"Tidak ada Sensei, Arigatou gozaimatsu." Karin membungkuk.

Karin melihat Sasuke mengangguk lau berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun kembali menghadap Sasuke.

"Sensei bolehkah saya menyakan 1 hal. Apakah benar anda putus dengan Hyuuga-san? Mengapa?" Karin bertanya gamblang tanpa memperdulikan raut terkejut Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin rias, benar-benar kecantikan alami khas jepang. Meraba wajahnya pelan Hinata mendesah kesal.

_'Mengapa Naruto bersikap biasa saja?'_

Hinata pikir ia sudah cukup dekat dengan Naruto. Selama syuting Naruto kerap kali menunjukkan perhatiannya. Bertanya apakah ia kelelahan, apakah dia mengalami

kesulitan selama penghafalan dialog serta hal manis lainnya.

Namun Hinata kembali murung, jika di pikir-pikir Naruto seperti terlihat menjaga jarak dengannya. Terasa dekat namun jauh di saat bersamaan.

_'Apakah keputusannya tepat?'_

Hinata kembali memandang kosong jemari kiringnya, jari manisnya terlihat kosong. Kembali ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan mantan tunangannya.

_'Apakah kau yakin Hinata? Jika pertunangan ini putus kau yang paling dirugikan." Ucap Sasuke._

_'Ya aku yakin Sasuke, salahkah jika aku sedikit memberontak? Aku bosan harus selalu bersikap seperti gadis penurut." Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli._

_'Baiklah jika itu maumu, jangan libatkan aku." Ucap sasuke seraya beranjak._

_'Bukankah kau juga menjadi pihak yang diuntungkan,'_

_Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya melihat Hinata yang tersenyum miring._

_'Apa maksudmu?' Tanya Sasuke tajam._

_'Kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan Cherry mu kan?'_

_'Apa maksudm-_

_'Ahh atau kuperjelas, gadis dengan rambut merah yang tergerai di ranjang. Foto itu kan yang selalu kau pandang selama ini?'_

_Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat, Hinata mengetahui kelemahannya._

TBC

Haiii aku balik lagi after 2 years wkwk, maafkan ya radar belum tamat udh up cerita baruL


End file.
